Whispers of eternity
by Fallen One
Summary: Lina spends some time to reflect on her life, all 2000 years + of it.


__

Disclaimer: Slayers is not mine, it will never be mine no matter how much I wish otherwise so please don't sue!

Forgotten thoughts of yesterdays

Through my eyes I see the past

Well I don't know 

I don't know

I don't know why…

I believe in the truth

From inside

Go away

Go away

Go away from me

Leave me alone…

(Drift and Die, Puddle of Mud)

Whispers of eternity 

The dark and dreary skies were pouring rain as if to mourn the passing of one of nature's most beautiful gifts to the earth. A lone figure stood among the rows of solemn stones, red hair cascading down her back like blood. She stood there staring at three headstones, seeing but not believing. Engraved on the stones were the names that had become so familiar to her, Amelia Wil Tesla Saillune, Gourry Gabriev, and Sylphiel Nels Laada. Lina stood there still trapped in the body of a 15 year old, it was times like this that Lina hated the most, when she found herself alone again, not able to see her friends before their deaths for fear of their reactions. She knew that power came with a price but this cost was almost too much to bear.

She could pinpoint the time that caused her to acquire this curse; it was when she changed the very face of time itself to destroy Joyrock. Lina knew that time travel would have its consequences but she could never have imagined it would lock her in time. It took awhile but after 5 years she noticed that she wasn't ageing, Naga left her and married her suitor, Lina lost contact until she received news that Naga was on her deathbed. When she went to see her, Naga freaked and called her 'demonic', since then she never let another person in on her secret. It was shortly after Naga's death that Lina discovered another facet of her curse; she couldn't die by normal means. She had slit her wrists in an attempt at suicide and watched in morbid fascination has the cuts healed almost instantly.

A few years, or maybe decades later, Lina wasn't sure, the war of the monsters fall erupted into its full scale, endangering the lives of thousands of people. It was then that she made her choice to protect the lives of those around her, even when they called her a monster or a freak. One day Lina received news that her sister Luna had indeed had a family, Lina finally had somewhere to go, or so she thought. When she went back to her home and told her sister's descendents who she was they flat out rejected her saying that the real Lina Inverse had died years ago and that they would not let an imposter into their home. Shocked and disillusioned Lina fled into the forest and kept running until she could run no more, tired and broken she began to make her way back to apologize when she heard the screams of terror and pain, the monsters had trapped the people in the town center and were burning them alive. Lina was horrified at the brutality of the scene and for the first time in her life used the Giga Slave to wipe out those who stood against her. Has she stood in the smoking crater that was once her home she wept for those who had died, and vowed that she would never let it happen again.

And so she watched over the humans during the war, like a kind of guardian angel, so that they would not be destroyed in the cross fire between dragon and demon. But eventually the war ended and Lina took to wandering the world to try to stave off the madness that haunted her soul, most of the time she could hold it in, but it was her slips that gave her the reputation has the enemy of all who live. Then one day when she was faced down by a gang of bandits, a young (by her standards) man came to 'save' her, something that Lina was totally unaccustomed to, that she was being protected instead of being the protector. And so began a new chapter in her life, a time when she was surrounded by friends and companions, during that time she never had to worry about letting her madness slip because it was subdued by the company of other people. But Lina knew that it would come to an end, they would all age and die, even Filla and Xelloss, and then she would be alone again.

And so now she stood over the graves of three of her friends, without anything to lay on the stones because she knew she would live to see the stones crumble into dust, unable to die. Has Lina stood there, completely lost in her thoughts, another figure came up behind her and laid a hand on her shoulder. Lina whirled around and gasped at who stood there.

"Zel!?!"

"Hello Lina, been awhile hasn't it."

"But how? You haven't aged a day!"

"Lina, I'm a chimera, one third human, one third demon, and one third stone golem. I'm going to be around for a long time."

"I don't understand"

"Lina golems 'live' as long has they are connected to a magic source, my demon part connects me to the Astral plane, the source of magic, has long has magic exists, so will I."

"Y…You mean"

"I have a feeling that our journey isn't over yet."

With those words Lina grasped onto him chanting, "I'm not alone, I'm not alone anymore." Tears of both joy and untold sorrow streaming down her face.

[AN] Not bad for a first attempt at a fanfic is it? I have to thank Yuki KIKI for the lyrics, title suggestion and her positive input. There are currently no sequels planned but that might change if I get enough requests.


End file.
